Hauptseite
right|100px|Sommer 2008 Willkommen Männerrunde & Friends Freizeitaktivitäten können mitgeteilt werden und bei Interesse kann man sich anschließen. Wetter in Tirol | Achensee Live | Gardasee Live | Kino TOP 10 | Kino Spielplan | Im Fernseher Gastronomie PRITZ PETER - freitags, vierzehntägig SEECAFE - Schlitters, Tel. 0650 / 2010377 (Hannes Wurm) DON CAMILLO - Reith, Tischreservierungen erbeten unter 05337 / 64250 oder 0664 / 1269374 ALPINA - Fügen, Tel. 05288 / 62030 ROSSO - Fügen (Bandkontests mit Soundology, Puke, Silverbeats, Jabberwalky, ...) KOSIS - Fügen RIEDER ("Fischl"), Tel. 360° - IBK bei Rathausgalerie, 7. Stock SEGAFREDO SKY - Innsbruck beim MCI 5. Stock Kino CINEPLEXX - Wörgl, Tel. 05332 / 77277 METROPOL - Innsbruck, Tel. 0512 / 283310 Robert Rodriguez' PLANET TERROR (Filmtipp von Patrik) In Konzert KONZERTE ÖSTERREICH EVENTS ÖSTERREICH KONZERTE DEUTSCHLAND KOMMA WÖRGL KULTURVEREIN WUNDERLICH KULTURVEREIN ZAWOS Tagesausflug GOASALM - nette Wanderung ab Pertisau und retour mit Dampfer OBERSTALLERALM - Innervillgraten BAUMANNWIESKÖPFL (1100m) - ca. 1h 15 min. Gehzeit zur Kapelle SCHLITTERBERG - Kreuzu - Baumannwies - hoam REITER KOGEL - Wanderung zum Sendemasten GOGLHOF - Rodeln am Fügenberg BERGLSTOANA SEE - ca. 25 min. vom Parkplatz Reinthalersee weg ERFURTER HÜTTE - schöner Ausblick auf den Achensee und Extremhängeglinding vom Berg (Tipp von Heinz)` AIRROFAN SCHIESSSTAND WIESING (Tipp von Christian) On Tour DUBLIN THERME GEINBERG - Frühstückspension (Tipp von Josef) THERME di Colà - schönes Bad nähe Lazise beim Gardasee (Tipp von Gerda) TORBOLE - Villa Clara, gute preiswerte Unterkunft (Tipp von Heinz) MALCESINE - Monte Baldo mit der Seilbahn hinauf TREMALZOPASS (ca. 3000 Höhenmeter) - Mointainbiken am Gardasee BAYERNTICKET - Zugfahren (zB nach München) um nur 21 Euro, bis zu 5 Leute, gilt 1 Tag(Tipp von Josef) Spieleabend POKERN VIERERWATTEN Sonstiges KRISTIAN GHEDINA - Videos vom besten Schifahrer der Welt (Tipp von Josef) ERWACHSENENSCHULE-ZILLERTAL HOCHZITTERTAL Webcam SCHIZELL Webcam HC TWK INNSBRUCK - unser Tiroler Eishockeyteam. klick hier! Gardasee am verlängerten We wegen polterung abgesagt weitere termine folgen kurzfristig und werden noch bekanntgegeben heinz, kurtl, und der helli hat mir den gipfelsieg auf den tremalzo dieses jahr auch versprochen - und alles was er verspricht, will er auch einhalten hat er mir gesagt helli - we have a mission: T r e m a l z o 2 0 0 8 ! Danke an alle für das Kommen zu meinem Poltern! War toll - und besonders danke dass Euch das Poltern "wichtiger" war wie der Gardasee!! lg Stefan Hallo Stefan, danke für die Einladung, war lässig. gruß Josef Ich wünsche der Männerrunde und all ihren Freunden ein schönes langes Wochenende! Gruß Gerda Danke dir auch, Gruß nach I.V.! Josef LAUFTRAINING jeden Sonntag um 5.00 Uhr. B POKERMONTAG jeden Montag nach Vereinbarung bei hi KINO - INDIANA JONES und das Königreich des Kristallschädels - ab 22.Mai Bei Interesse melden bei: Kurt oder Heinz Interesse hätte: Josef, Patrick, Helli, Christian, MÄNNERRUNDE am ??. Juni. Organisator ist LINKIN PARK ist am 21. Juni in München. Wer möchte das auf keinen Fall versäumen und fährt mich nach München? Gruß Gerda Interesse hätte: POKERMEISTERSCHAFT am Freitag 24.Oktober. Nenngeld ist 5 Euro und wird dem Sieger als Preisgeld überreicht. Ort des Geschehens steht noch nicht fest. Interesse hätte: Josef, Iceman, UKULELE KONZERT am 8. November in der Fachhochschule Kufstein.(http://www.ukuleleorchestra.com/main/mov2.swf) Kein Scherz seht euch auf youtube einmal an was die drauf haben suche unter ukulele gruß Kurt Interesse hätte: Josef, Patrick, KINO - JAMES BOND - Quantum of solace - ab Mitte November Interesse hätte: Bernd, Stefan S,